


D.C. al Coda 回到原點

by jls20011425



Series: God Complex 上帝情結 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Episode Tag, Goodbye Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 球二博, 閃博
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison緩緩逼近，直至Barry觸手可及，伸手捧起 Barry下顎，他掌心黏糊冰涼，可能是汗，可能是淚，又或者兩者皆是。他試探地挑起Barry的下巴，希望他睜開眼睛。「Barry。」他溫柔地道。「看著我。」</p><p>Barry呼吸變得不穩。他肩膀顫抖得更厲害。但他張開了眼睛。Harrison毫不驚訝地發現那雙眼紅紅的，沒有神采，面對自己的凝視湧出更多淚水。他重重吞嚥，喉嚨滑動，以受傷的聲音道：「極速殺死了他。」</p><p>Harrison嘆了口氣，擦去Barry臉頰的淚水。「我知道。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.C. al Coda 回到原點

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [D.C. al Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025050) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇譯文是送給三層棉被也嫌冷姑娘的，感謝她剪了個這麼好的閃博MV，希望不要嫌棄我的渣翻（掩臉）。**

　　事情發生時Harrison甚至不在現場。

　　當Jesse傳達Iris的晚餐邀約，他選擇晚上留守家中。太尷尬了，他告訴自己。Henry不喜歡他。Harrison知道。Jesse知道。Joe知道。Barry _肯定_ 知道。

　　但話又說回來，他討厭Harrison完全合理。這樣對待害你兒子爆炸開來的人才叫正常。

　　Harrison沒有為此責怪Henry。他責怪他自己。

　　他看著Barry在自己面前粉碎、尖叫，事後落下震嚇痴呆症。不對勁。Barry不能死。Barry是英雄。也許Harrison心軟了。又或者這個團隊獨樹一幟無可救藥的樂觀主義會傳染，因為有珍貴幾秒鐘Harrison真的以為Barry萬無一失。仿佛存在英雄不死的定律。

　　哈。

　　但某程度上，他是對的。Barry回來了。英雄沒有死。

　　即使現在Barry歸來，真實溫暖又趾高氣揚，Henry也沒有佯裝喜歡他。他甚至未真正知道他們之間的事，他就已經不喜歡Harrison了。他沒理由出席慶祝那個男人回家的晚飯害事情惡化。不，實驗室還有很多工作要做。而Harrison總有大貝利漢堡相伴。

　　七點四十五分，就在Harrison舔去手指最後一滴漢堡油漬，心不在焉拿起烙鐵，Jesse驚慌失措打了個電話給他。

　　Harrison正是如此得悉。

　　晚餐：取消。Henry：被抓。Barry：失蹤。

　　恐慌隨之而來。

　　Harrison舔了舔突然乾澀的嘴唇，把烙鐵放到一邊。

　　極速帶走了Henry、Barry跟上去後半小時了，Jesse告訴他。於極速者而言，三十分鐘稱得上長達一生。

　　不。

　　木已成舟。死的要麼是Henry，要麼是極速。Harrison沒有讓自己沉浸於或許極速只是帶走了他——帶走了他們——的可能，因為要是這樣，他們全部人就該死的什麼也做不了。

　　「爸？」

　　Jesse呼吸變得粗重。她嚇壞了。驚呆了。他聽見背景傳來Joe的聲音，喊著命令。也許是對警察？但Barry都辦不到的話警察又能幫上什麼忙？

　　「我在這裡，甜心。」Harrison對她說，控制聲線緩慢而溫柔。他擅長區分情感。他可以為了女兒堅強起來，同時仍然害怕……他和Barry之間難以定義的關係。

　　Jesse以平靜口吻問：「我該怎麼做？」

　　周邊設備挪動引起Harrison注意，他轉過身，手指猛地探向武器，才察覺到站在門前的身影。肩膀耷拉，頭顱低垂，拳頭緊握。休息室的燈讓他背著光，那身形僅僅是黑色剪影，但只可能是那個人。

　　Harrison迅速用鼻子吸了口氣呼作一聲嘆息。至少他少了一件事擔心。Barry在這裡。這就意味Barry安全了。Harrison沒有眨眼，不讓Barry離開視線範圍。「堅強一點，甜心。你應該做的就是這樣。留在Joe家裡。我能抽身就來找你。」

　　「但是，爸——」

　　他以低沉的聲音道：「告訴Joe，Barry安然無恙。」

　　她吃驚得抽了一口氣。「你的意思是他在你那裡？你在他身邊？」

　　她說完那句話那邊一下子靜了，他們聽見了。

　　Barry動都沒動。

　　「不要——暫時留在原地。你們全部人都是。待我方便告知你詳情，我會打給你。」

　　他沒給她爭辯的機會就掛斷電話，拇指和食指擦過纖薄的手機邊緣才站了起來。他雙膝發出吱一聲。

　　「Allen？」他喚道，雙腿不穩拖著腳步前行。

　　當他愈來愈近，就更能看清Barry外觀。他頭套脫下了，頭髮是濕透汗水被風吹亂的一團糟，他臉色慘白如骨，雙頰漲紅滿佈淚痕。他肩膀在搖晃，眼睛緊緊閉合，一隻手緊握猛地扶上門框穩著自己。

　　Harrison吞下喉嚨的哽咽。所以他猜對了。Henry死了。

　　Harrison緩緩逼近，直至Barry觸手可及，伸手捧起 Barry下顎，他掌心黏糊冰涼，可能是汗，可能是淚，又或者兩者皆是。他試探地挑起Barry的下巴，希望他睜開眼睛。

　　「Barry。」他溫柔道。「看著我。」

　　Barry呼吸變得不穩。他肩膀顫抖得更厲害。但他張開了眼睛。Harrison毫不驚訝地發現那雙眼紅紅的，沒有神采，面對自己的凝視湧出更多淚水。他重重吞嚥，喉嚨滑動，以受傷的聲音道：「極速殺死了他。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，擦去Barry臉頰的淚水。「我知道。」

　　「極速殺死了我爸。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「他……」說到此處，他呼吸一窒，來不及掩藏溢出一聲抽泣。「他在Thawne殺我媽的地方殺了他。」

　　Harrison發出噓聲，即時上前，直至兩人之間再無一絲空隙。他雙臂環上他，一手繞在腰間，另一手搭在肩膀。有一瞬間，他只是將鼻子埋進Barry髮絲細嗅。

　　Harrison為人父親。他也曾為人丈夫。他的身體記得如何擁抱。

　　他緊緊摟著Barry，一隻手滑上Barry頸背，穿進他的頭髮。

　　「我很遺憾。」Harrison輕聲道，聲音也變得緊張不穩。「我非常遺憾。」

　　「他——他殺了他，Wells。」Barry貼在Harrison頸上喘息。「他殺了我爸。」

　　然後他真的開始哭了，大聲哽咽啜泣得渾身顫抖，張力一下子消失。他幾乎倒在Harrison懷中，四肢抽動任由Harrison接管，讓兩人落到地板，直至Barry攤在他身上，臉頰貼著Harrison喉嚨。

　　在此期間，Harrison對他輕聲低語。一些他也不知其意，撫慰人心但毫無意義的說話。他知道該說什麼，隱約記得在Jesse膝蓋擦破皮，又或者科學博覽會排第二位時說過。那些是每位父親都懂得的說話，他們自創的虛構語言。

　　「噓。」他埋在Barry汗水淋漓的髮絲間喃喃道。「沒關係的。一切都會好起來。」

　　Barry不作聲，瘋狂搖頭，氣喘臉紅。

　　「求你了。」他小聲道。

　　Harrison不知道——不能知道——Barry在請求什麼，於是他收緊手上力度，用腳踝勾著Barry小腿，擺成比較舒服的姿勢。

　　「沒事的。」Harrison再次道，嘴唇靠上Barry耳朵曲線。「我們能——我們會打敗極速。沒事的，Barry。他不會再傷到任何人了。」

　　Barry笑了出聲，聲音哽咽又憤怒。「你不能保證。」

　　「不，我不能。」Harrison說。「但你可以。」

　　Barry發出痛苦慟哭的聲音，將拳頭塞入嘴中壓下聲響。指節肌膚被牙齒劃破。Harrison輕輕挪開他的手。

　　「求你了。」Barry再次道。

　　Harrison舔了舔唇。「求我什麼，Allen？」

　　Barry搖頭，額頭貼上Harrison胸膛。他動作並不溫柔，用眉頭碾磨Harrison胸骨，力度大得開始生痛。

　　「求我，什麼？」他又問道，一隻手穿過Barry的頭髮。

　　力度消退，Barry退開來看著他，睫毛濕濡的黏在一起。有一刻，Harrison以為Barry什麼都不會說。他轉眼又會藏起臉龐。

　　相反，Barry靠近輕吻他的唇。

　　他嚐起來就像鹽巴。Harrison回吻了他。

　　「求你了。」Barry心焦如焚貼著他的唇低聲道，一隻手臂摟住Harrison的頸將他拉近。他抓著Harrison的頭髮，一路爬上他大腿，長長的雙腿環上他腰際，腳踝在他腰背交纏。

　　「求你了。」他再次道，加深了那個吻。他嗓音夾雜一絲絕望，他空著的手迫切地在兩人之間摸索，直至抓著Harrison皮帶。他猛地一扯。

　　「Barry。」Harrison試著道，在Barry的手探進他褲子時輕輕噓了噓。當Barry把手裹上他，套弄了一次、兩次，他下身挺舉。「Barry，停下來。」

　　「求你了。」Barry嗚咽道，貼著他晃了又晃。「求你了，求你了，求你了。」

　　Harrison明確拉開距離，雙手飛快伸出穩住Barry的臀部。

　　「Barry。」他說道。「停手。」

　　Barry停下來了，呼吸粗重。他臉上依舊潮紅，雙頰一片紅暈。乾透的眼淚讓他的臉摸上去黏搭搭的。天啊，Harrison想，他硬都沒硬起來。

　　「瞧。」Harrison對他說。「我們先把你弄乾淨。然後你就去睡覺。 _睡覺。_ 不多，不少。」

　　Barry緩緩點頭，雙眼飛快瞥向Harrison，又隨即移開。來回又來回。

　　Harrison溫柔觸碰Barry的腰背。「我會一直陪著你，好嗎？」

　　Barry舔了舔唇。「你會打給Joe嗎？」

　　Harrison點頭。「在你洗澡的時候。」他頓了頓。「你想我叫他過來嗎？」

　　Barry搖了搖頭。「不是現在。明天吧。」

　　「行。」Harrison微微一笑道。他捏了捏Barry的手。「明天吧。」

 

* * *

 

　　用了三天打點Henry葬禮。用了兩天舉行。後來，極速告訴Barry自己想要什麼之後，Barry又再出現他門前。Jesse無聲無息離開，她向他投來會意的眼神。Harrison等到她走了才長嘆一聲，對著Barry張開雙臂。

　　「他說現在我們一樣了。」那天晚上Barry向他交代，他的聲音響亮於寂靜的房間。他雙手緊緊攥著床單。「他說得對。我只是，我很憤怒。」

　　「噓。」Harrison說，撫過對方手臂。他頭腦運轉。他必須和其他人談談這件事。這個狀態下Barry不能、他 _不能_ 和極速戰鬥。

　　Barry轉過身面向他，瞇起眼睛。「我以為這個 _協議_ 目的是讓你承受我的憤恨。我的 _憎惡_ 。為什麼不現在承受呢，Wells？」

　　他吐出的話語如毒液。如硫酸。沉重、刺耳、刻薄、尖酸。Barry牢牢抓著Harrison髖部，猛地將他拉過來，下身挺向Harrison，綿長緩慢地拖曳。尖銳。惡毒。殘忍。

　　Harrison平靜地凝視Barry，直至他移開目光，臉頰染上紅暈。他生硬造作地轉身背對著他。

　　「遲些吧。」Harrison帶著歉意低聲道，一隻手撫過Barry身側。「不是現在這樣。」

　　早上，他打了給Joe。

　　當天下午，他在Barry背後射了一槍，幫Joe將他的身驅拖進牢房。

 

* * *

 

　　「我最近一直在想這件事。」Jesse告訴他。「我只是。我看得出你跟這裡所有人都相處得很好。Caitlin和Cisco。Iris和Joe。」

　　她頓了頓。「Barry。 _尤其_ Barry。」

　　Harrison張開了嘴，但她搶先一步開口，熟悉的堅決寫滿一臉。他認得這副樣子。他凝望鏡子時，經常看見這副樣子。「你瞧，你們兩個男人的事與我無關。但我不瞎，爸。你關心這些人。關心得很。」

　　她舔了舔唇，腦袋轉了一圈才續道。「但是你知道嗎，我的朋友？他們都在我們那個地球，我猜我想說的就是一切結束之後，我要回家。去過我的生活。但如果你需要待在這裡展開新生，我也明白。我能理解，沒關係的，因為——」他張開口，但她再次打斷了他，挽上他的手臂。「爸，看見你 _快樂_ ？是我畢生最大的願望。」

　　她對他微笑。「你考慮一下吧。」

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison在管道裡找到Barry，背靠他們關著他的牢房坐著，雙膝抱在下巴下。他雙眼倦怠，Harrison進來時才勉強聚焦他身上。自從Henry出事後，似乎，他眼神就一直這樣。各種空洞。死寂。絕望。

　　「你要走了，是嗎？」

　　Harrison並不驚訝他察覺了。Barry早就知道怎樣讀懂他的表情，早得他不願承認。他舔了舔唇，努力不讓自己動搖。不是現在。「對。」

　　Barry沒有眨眼。「什麼時候？」

　　再次，Harrison吞下愧疚、渴望、他對Barry所抱有愈益深厚的奇怪愛意。這一切、這個男孩、這個世界，不屬於他。無疑不是留給這個Harrison Wells的。Harrison不屬於這裡，無論Jesse怎麼說。他也許關心這些人，但他們不屬於他。

　　Barry不屬於他。

　　「明天。」他答道，帶著鋼鐵般的決心。字詞在他嘴裡味道酸澀。他很想補上一句；一句「我會回來」，又或者一句「只是暫時」。但真相是，他也不知道。他不能像極速一樣任意傳送，也不能指望Ramon感應到他什麼時候覺得寂寞。最好還是不要去想。

　　Barry笑了，綿長緩慢而苦澀，頭向後仰直至撞上玻璃。他緊瞇雙眼盯著Harrison，唇角彎成可恨的冷笑。「那麼你是過來最後讓我操一次？就是這樣？過來滿足我的需要？」

　　怒火在他胸膛閃耀白熱的光芒，在胸骨爆炸開來，擴散全身——穿過他的內臟、肩膀、手腕、穿過肌腱與骨骼——直至無處不在。

　　Harrison咬緊著牙。竭力控制。

　　「我們都知道這件事必然如此，Allen。」他輕輕道，帶著遺憾而非殘忍。

　　Barry盯著他，所有怒火在Harrison眼前凍結。他忿恨地聳聳肩，突然的動作，看上去就像受傷。「我猜也是。」他冷冷道。

　　Harrison舔了舔唇，又湧起內疚。「我——」

　　Barry站了起來，一秒之間，Harrison只來得及看見洩密似的電光一現，他就來到面前，將Harrison推到背貼鑲板，一隻手臂壓著他的喉嚨。

　　他粗重的呼息拂過Harrison微啟的嘴，顯然勉力壓抑怒意。Harrison吞嚥時，發現Barry的手臂令他吸入的空氣受限。他下一次吸氣更加緩慢，更加穩定——微微沙啞。

　　「不要。」Barry最終說道，聽上去很累。「就是不要。不要找借口。既然你無論如何都會離去。」

　　「那你想我怎麼做？」Harrison問道，聲音繃緊。

　　Barry牢牢盯著他，目光落到Harrison唇上，又移回上去。他分開唇瓣，用舌頭濕了濕，如果這是另一天，Harrison會取笑他。說，「噢，就這樣？」

　　然而今天並非另一天。

　　「就。」Barry停了下來。吞了吞口水。「假裝？最後一次？」

　　Harrison望著他。顴骨突出，下巴昂起。雙眼蒼白。運動衫鬆鬆垮垮搭在他身上，仿佛原本屬於有著寬闊肩膀的某人。

　　Harrison很想說他沒有假裝。不再是了。很久以前就不是了。

　　但或許這不是Barry需要聽到的。Thawne早就說過這種話了。

　　「好吧。」相反，他這樣道，然後吻了他。

　　他讓Barry主導兩人，讓自己被轉過去向後推，直至肩膀貼上玻璃而非鑲板和電路。這次Harrison任由Barry猛地拉開他的皮帶，動作幅度大得讓他喘氣也什麼都沒說。他分開大腿，Barry輕易擠了進去，兩人下身如拼圖碎片無縫接合。

　　「你知道這個牢房，你們把我關進的這個牢房，就是一年多前我們把Thawne關進去那個嗎？」Barry雙手扯起Harrison的襯衫，拉過頭頂，隨意問道。仿佛無關痛癢。Harrison努力不讓臉上浮現懼色。他失敗了。「我剛醒來的時候，我以為是我想像出來的。他仍然縈繞此處的氣味。原來不是。」

　　Harrison顫巍巍吞嚥了一下，考慮叫Barry雙手再次捏上自己喉嚨。

　　Barry停了下來，舔了舔唇，雙膝跪地弄走Harrison腳上鞋子。Harrison望著Barry頭頂看著Barry這樣做，手指抽搐——Barry先是脫去他的鞋子，然後襪子。太過親密。令人不適。

　　搞定後，Barry抬頭對他眨了眨眼，不假思索，Harrison掌心就撫上Barry下巴曲線。那裡肌膚粗糙，有著淺淺鬍荏。溫暖得很。Barry看著他，雙眼睜大，表情受傷，片刻之後，蹭上觸碰。Harrison小心翼翼用拇指撫過頸項與下顎相連之處。

　　Barry吞嚥了一下。「我不想你走。」

　　「你當年也不想他走。」

　　這是他們第一次把話說出口。Harrison敢打賭這是Barry第一次真正思索他們之間的事——縱然Thawne對他做了那一切，縱然他理應希望將他挫骨揚灰散落多重宇宙，Barry不曾冀盼他灰飛煙滅。到了最後，他甚至不想他離開，遑論死亡。

　　然而Harrison就在這裡。要離開他。

　　「不。」Barry道。「我不想。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，彎身將唇貼上Barry太陽穴。他唇瓣拖過Barry下顎線條，直至來到Barry唇上，深深親吻。他的手指插進Barry的頭髮，Barry發出微弱、悲傷的一聲，將他擁入懷中。

　　他的手指顫抖著脫下Barry的衣服，流連忘返於Barry的雙手、手腕、臀部。

　　當他們兩人衣服盡褪，他退後，直至冰冷的玻璃貼著他的背。精心營造的得意一笑，他伸手到雙腿之間握住自己的分身，抬起一邊大腿作出邀請。他挑起眉毛。

　　 _我也不想走_ ，Harrison想，幾分鐘甚至幾小時之後，Barry推進他體內。他全身綳緊。他呼息窒住。他呼吸著，呼了又吐，鼻子貼上Barry肩膀，讓Barry一路進入他裡面，在他耳邊呼吸粗重。

　　他大腿全是黏滑的潤滑油。眉頭汗水濕透。一隻手放在Barry髖骨，另一隻牢牢劃過他雙眼，他自己亦無聲破碎——兩人身軀從牢房牆上轉戰到地板。Barry在他大腿之間進出，他的肩膀溫暖了地板的冰涼。

　　太 _過_ 了，幾乎太多了。頭向後仰，Barry嘴唇貼上他喉嚨——身上每一處都只有Barry——在他體內、在他 _腦海_ ，一直以來都是。Harrison呼息化為類近嗚咽的一聲，他咬緊著牙，把指節塞入口中只為 _噤聲_ 。

　　但是Barry，甜美的Barry，聰明的Barry，遠遠勝過那個怪物一手造就的模樣，伸手溫柔取出他嘴中拳頭。用觸碰舒緩淡淡的紅痕。說：「我喜歡聽你叫。」

　　這並非實驗。也許從來沒真正是過。Harrison看見喜歡的東西，就會據為己有。而他想要Barry。他見識過Barry的情慾、渴望、一切Thawne留下的破碎裂痕，他都習慣了。

　　Harrison愛他。這件事對他們兩個都毫無益處。或許某天吧。當他們都成長到適合彼此。

　　Barry將手放上Harrison的喉嚨。

　　他背部弓離地面，無助一聲低哭射了出來。期間他繼續迎向Barry，追逐餘韻、快感，臀部以持續穩定的節奏擺動。

　　Barry緊隨其後，他們塌落對方身上。

　　過了很長一段時間，他們才再次動彈。

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison作了道別。以前，他幻想離開這個地球時悄無聲息。畢竟，這些人無足輕重，對吧？他們只是為了達到目標的手段。他們的意義只是幫助他阻止極速，帶回女兒。

　　現在，Harrison生出感情了。他開始在乎了。Jesse說對了一件事。他在這裡比較快樂，身處這些他不情不願被迫承認類近至親的人當中。在這個地球，和他們一起，他變得更有人性。更像英雄。

　　輪到Barry的時候，他頓了頓。猶豫，因為他昨晚已經傳達一切，還有什麼可以對Barry說呢？我很抱歉？我會想念你？ _我愛你？_ 當然全是真的。但，他想，或許有些話還是不要明說比較好。

　　最後，他拉了Barry過來。捉緊他的溫暖，擁抱著他，仿佛他會碎成千片萬片。仿佛他會再次分崩離析，像啟動粒子加速器時一樣在自己眼前層層剝落。他擠了擠，心臟在胸膛跳動，輕聲在Barry耳邊低語：「來到這裡我變成了更好的人。」

　　他退了開來，和Barry保持一定距離。他雙眸在燃燒。「因為你。」

　　Barry喉頭滑動，努力微笑，笑意卻沒有到達眼底。他聳了聳肩。「我又何嘗沒變。」

　　Harrison現在應該繼續。需要繼續，趕在他成功說服自己留下來之前。他會繼續，和Cisco說再見，然後他會踏過入口回到他的世界。他會和他的女兒、他的同事一起。整個世界唯一的Barry Allen只會是幸福快樂娶了個美麗妻子的古怪法醫。

　　上述一切他都沒有做，相反，他傾身吻了Barry，緩慢而甜蜜。他讓親吻保持純潔，僅僅是嘴唇相擦。他用手摟著Barry頸後，Barry嘆了一口氣，依偎上他。

　　當他這次退開，整個房間一片寂靜、默默注視。他理應感覺被獵食者盯上。但他沒有。

　　他離得很近，容許自己做這件事，唯有這件事。

　　「如果你什麼時候需要我，我只隔著一個宇宙。」他輕聲道。「別把我當陌生人，Barry Allen。」

　　Barry輕笑一聲，狠狠抽了抽鼻子，拇指抹過眼睛。「我不覺得Cisco會喜歡被我們當作隨身攜帶的手機。」

　　Cisco緊張地笑了，伸出雙臂搖搖頭。「不行。沒門。Tinder功能的超能力者已經夠糟糕了。沒門，我死也不要登記作什麼穿越維度的Skype。」

　　Harrison嘴角抽了抽。

　　「怎樣？」他哄道。

　　「好，當然。」Barry讓步了，低下頭揉了揉頸背。他微笑著避開Harrison的目光。說，「我會打給你的。一定。」

 

* * *

 

　　門廊台階濕漉漉的。Barry把手機在雙手之間丟來丟去，想到他永遠不會打的一通電話。他永遠不會見到的一個人。若然Harrison幸運。

　　裡面的人擠滿一室——快樂的人，快樂的 _友人_ ——Barry卻孤身坐在這裡。他胸膛發痛，仿佛極速在他心上穿了個大洞。現實緊緊裹住他，用力擠壓得他感覺難以呼吸。他快要窒息了，他腦海一片灰暗。一無所有。沒有驚慌，沒有恐懼，沒有喜悅。只是。一無所有。他感覺不再是自己了。

　　他好一會沒覺得自己是Barry Allen了。

　　Barry Allen深愛的每一個人最後都離開了，所以他不 _做_ Barry Allen會比較好，不是嗎？

　　最終，他會失去所有人。無論以何種方式。

　　他們全都離開了。

　　他爸爸。他媽媽。Eddie。Harrison。 _該死的_ Eobard Thawne。

　　但那正正是一切開始之處，不是嗎？

　　一切都由Eobard開始。他的家緩緩瓦解。他媽媽死了。他爸爸入獄。

　　Barry用手摀住心臟，對著胸膛冷笑。這裡也是。Eobard Thawne傷透他與他背叛自我的心，攪亂他的腦海然後離開了他這個……被弄得一團糟的人。誰真的知道如果Eobard沒有掌控他的人生這麼久，如果Eobard沒有造就他，他會成為怎樣的人呢？

　　或許他永遠不會成為閃電俠。永遠不會遇上Cisco和Caitlin。他肯定不會和Joe同住。如果他永遠沒有和他們同住，他會和Iris變得生疏嗎？抑或她仍然會是他的朋友？

　　但他會再次擁有他的家人。他媽媽，在生。他爸爸，在生。在家，一起。齊齊整整。兒時夢想成真。

　　Barry把手機放到身旁混凝土上，站了起來。

　　沒了閃電俠，世界會變成怎樣呢？

　　Barry閉上雙眼。又睜開。

　　沒關係。怎樣也比現在好。

　　「對不起。」他對著無人的前方低語，踏入了時間通道。


End file.
